Finding Lily
by ShelbyBells
Summary: Very short stories about Lily and Zach. Zach's POV. Lots of fluff  :
1. Blue eyed Girl

**Disclaimer**: This story, characters, and events are not mine, only my interpretation.

I heard the loud shrill of the phone. I groaned and got off the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby," replied my godmother, August, "I just called to let you know there will be some changes when you get back."

"What kind of changes?" I asked wearily. What happened? Was May alright?

"Oh don't worry; I just hired some extra help with the bees." I winced when she started yelling at my hesitation.

"Zachary Lincoln Taylor, you better be nice to her. She's a very sweet girl and needs a place to stay for a while. You be mean to her and I'll have your hide. Understand?" I sighed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok good. Love you, miss you. See you in a few days." And with that, she hung up. Why did she need help? We've always been fine with just us two. If I wasn't her godson, I _might_ be scared she was gonna replace me.

When I pulled up to the flamingo pink house, I instantly felt at home. I walked into the house.

"August, May, June?" I called. I smelled breakfast before I heard August's reply. She sat at the kitchen table with her favorite blue blouse on and a plat full of honey and biscuits.

"How was your trip? She asked as she turned towards me. I laughed and started singing "Viva Las Vegas" I turned around when I heard giggling from behind me. I froze. In front of me was a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair, and the palest skin I had ever seen. Over all, she was pretty for a white girl. Not that I minded, but what was she doing at August's house?

"Oh Zach, this is Lily... Williams, she's going to be staying with us for a while. Remembering my manners, I stuck my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Zachary Lincoln Taylor." She shook my hand and I noticed the extreme contrast between us.

"Zachary Lincoln Taylor was a president." I almost laughed, never heard that one before.

"Original," I replied emotionlessly. I smiled and she followed. I could tell we would get along just fine.

**Author's Note**: Can't believe I haven't written anything or updated in like months! I am so sorry to everyone who reads my stories, I promise to update them. I really hope you enjoy this FanFic. I just finished reading the book and there's only a few of these stories. These will just be some short Lily/Zach moments in Zach's POV. Just sweet fluff. Anways enjoy and please review (:


	2. The Notebook

**Disclaimer: Still not my story or characters. Only where Lily writes in the notebook is mine (:**

It's strange to think that I'd only known Lily for a short while when it seemed life I'd known her my whole life. I went to town to buy a present for Lily. She told me she wants to be a writer or an English teacher someday. I walked into a store with fancy pens and paper. I saw a notebook with flowers on it and I knew it would be perfect for her.

I saw Lily on the front porch drinking iced tea. I suddenly felt very nervous. I hid the notebook behind my back.

"Uh, Lily?" she looked up, "I have something for you." She smiled and walked towards me. I pulled it out from behind me. She took a second to look at it and then jumped into my arms.

"Oh my goodness, thank you Zach! I love it." I had to pull away after we had hugged for a while. Boys like me could get killed for even talking to a girl like Lily. She blushed and looked down.

"Sorry," she mumbled awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and gave her another hug.

"I'm glad you like it."

It was about dinner time when I finally came back from delivering honey jars. I was walking up to the door when I saw Lily sitting on the trunk of a tree. I was about to say something until I noticed her notebook on her lap. Her pencil was going at an incredibly fast pace. I saw her smile and shake the soreness out of her hand.

"Zachary Lincoln Taylor, the best lawyer anyone has seen," I heard her say to herself. I wondered how many stories she'd written about me.

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it, please review and enjoy!


	3. Except Lily

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Sue Monk Kidd, and that is not my name..yet.**

I was angry. Angry at the world, angry at the white men, angry at everything, except Lily. _Lily_. I couldn't even explain how bad I felt. She just sat there, begging me with her eyes to tell, and I didn't. I couldn't, I would've had to tell the white man who threw that bottle. And I just couldn't do that to my friend. I hoped she wouldn't be too upset with me. All I could see were her watery, blue eyes looking at me when they took me away. How did she even get home? The keys were in my pocket. I hoped someday she would forgive me.

"Zachary Taylor," the guard called, waking me up, "you have visitors. They get five minutes." I wasn't expecting anybody, so I was shocked when I saw August and Lily walked in. Lily looked so scared and sad. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much, and that killed me. August talked about the bees. I was grateful she didn't ask how I was doing, she already knew that answer. I didn't really listen to her though; my eyes were glued on Lily. She didn't look like she hated me, but with her you could never tell. I don't know exactly what she said, but I know it wasn't what I needed to hear. The guards made them leave and Lily looked at me until the door came between us.

"I'm so sorry," I said after they left and sighed. I sunk down to the floor. I counted on my fingers, only four more days until I got out.

**Author's Note**: Wow, these just keep getting shorter and shorter haha. Anyways, please review and enjoy!


	4. Mary Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, plots, or anything else.**

I took Lily on a walk through the woods on Mary Day. When we reached the river where May died, Lily told me a story. She was always so… touchy, when it came to death. I figured she would tell me about that when she was ready.

She told me a story about a group of boys who put a fish necklace on her and made her watch them die. She was so close to tears. I know how it feels to feel something die and know you could've prevented it.

"I'm sorry Lily. Those boys were horrible to you." I stared at her, and soon the world faded. I pressed my lips to hers, soft at first and then it grew. If anybody knew what we did, I would be killed. But at that moment, it didn't matter.

When I pulled away, I could see her eyes glowing with a touch of… sadness? I didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Lily got to live with August, so I got to see her all the time over the summer. Lily and I would go to the same school, a white school. I warned her they wouldn't be nice, and that she should stay away from me when we were at school. Of course, she's Lily, the girl who wouldn't listen to anyone. When they threw things at me in the hall, she would be right there getting pelted with me. And every time they would call her a "n***** lover", among other things, I would lean down and whisper,

"That's my girl."

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the end of the little stories. Hope you didn't get sick from all the fluff haha. Please review (:


End file.
